


No Witnesses (Preview)

by orphan_account



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 365 Writing ChallengeFebruary Sixth; Write a story or post with an open ending, and let your readers invent the conclusion.The story of Ali and Uncle Joey.Let's just say, it doesn't have a happy ending.





	No Witnesses (Preview)

The sound of heavy panting could be heard as the two made their way down the alleyway, making sure the cops couldn’t see their figures in the darkness. They would not get caught. Not today. Not after they had just finished their biggest mission yet. 

They stopped when the two of them came across a dead-end, both looking around for an exit. They found none. 

“Quickly, give me the rope!” The man, who was at least two times the young girl's age, said as he reached out his hand for the thing he needed. The girl nodded and quickly scrambled to get the thing she had made from the hair of corn, before placing the silky stuff into his hand. 

The man held the rope and looked up to the roof of the house just above them. Other than the roof, however, there was a house, which had been left and abandoned years before. They said there was a murder in the small apartment, but there was yet to be any proof. Nobody dared to venture inside for fear they would find a body. 

It was perfect. 

He quickly grabbed the metal claw out of his bag and attached it to the end of the rope, making some sort of grapple-hook-like contraption. Using all his strength, he threw the metal bit over the edge of the balcony, hoping it would grab onto something. 

It didn’t work, and the hook came topping down. It landed in the dirt right in front of him, burying itself. The man cursed under his breath before trying again, listening to his female partner. “Papa, we have company.” She said, keeping her eyes on the end of the ally. The sound of police sirens could finally be heard in the distance. Not too close by, but not too far, either. 

“How much longer do we have?” The man asked, watching as he failed yet another time to properly hook the rope onto the metal bars the reminded him of the cell he used to live in or all those years, although these were meant for safety. 

“At the most, five minutes, but considering that they have a whole team on us, it’s most likely going to be two.” The man nodded as he threw the hook yet again, only to have it fail and cut him on the hand when it made it’s way down. “Papa, they’re really, really close now.” She whispered, looking at him with worried eyes. 

“Don’t worry, Ali. We’re going to get out of here.” He said, throwing the hook one last time. 

It caught on in between a flower pot and a metal bar, so it wouldn’t hold for long after the two got onto the rope and started climbing. They would be quick enough. 

The man grinned as he turned to Ali, bowing and twirling his hand and he gestured to the rope. “After you, my lady.” Ali chuckled as she grabbed onto the rope and started to climb, throwing him a wink. “Why thank you, good sir.” 

The man followed her from behind on the rope, listening closely to the sound of police sirens getting louder and louder. They were close, alright. Too close for comfort. 

As the two made stairway onto the balcony, Ali made her way inside the house while the man grabbed the rope and started to pull it up, so the cops wouldn’t find evidence of them being in the ally in the first place. 

As he put the grappling hook back inside his bookbag, he quickly made his way inside and shut the curtains, just in time too. The police car was right in the all now, looking for anybody. The man let out a sigh of relief as he turned around, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. 

He was safe. Or, so he thought. 

Something jumped at him, pushing him to the ground and forcing him onto his back. He pulled out his gun and stuck the barrel into his attacker’s face, only to find the same had been done to him. 

Her long blonde hair lay on her shoulders, and her small body was only a bit over half of his size. She wore all black clothing, although a bit of blue could be seen peeking out of her bra area. Bright blue eyes that pierced his soul stared back at him, along with a mischievous smirk. 

“Ali?” He asked, confused. His niece laughed, shoving the gun further into his face. “Hello, Papa. Or, should I call you Uncle?” The man gulped, looking away from her face for a moment. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Ali scowled. “I know what you did to them. My parents.” She shushed him as he opened his mouth, rolling her eyes. “No matter. What’s done is done.” 

“Then why are you doing this?” Ail grit her teeth, her eyes flashing from anger to pure glee. “Well, Uncle, you are the one who taught me my ways. I wouldn’t want to be caught because of you. The police are already on my back, and I don’t want to spend my life in prison, thank you very much.” 

Her, uncle looked confused. “That doesn’t explain why you’re doing this.” 

She grinned evilly, pushing the gun into his face further. “No witnesses. Remember? That is what you did to them.” 

“Ali-”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments, ask questions, and if you want give kudos!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
